Computer system infrastructures may include large pluralities of networked servers, clients or programmable devices that exchange packet data or otherwise communicate with each other in providing services. Infrastructures often employ arbitration structures that mediate simultaneous competing requests by pluralities of devices to transmit packet data, signals or other electronic information through limited bandwidth switches and conduits. Device usage may be prioritized, for example through quality of service policies that prioritize certain users or data packets over others when resources cannot simultaneously serve both, wherein the lesser priority data/users may be held in a cache structure while priority users/data is handled, or they may be dropped.
However, while such quality of service policies may be efficient in effecting data-centric priorities, they are generally independent of and unresponsive to factors external to data management that may nonetheless be relevant to data transmission. Accordingly, a prior art quality of service policy that is robust under normal system operating conditions may fail to consistently utilize system resources in an efficient manner in distributing priority data packets under all operation conditions. This may result in a wide variety of system performance and cost outcomes in response to similar data inputs.